breathe me
by halcyon calamity
Summary: 30 prompts for sasuke&sakura. collab with MoonNightmare. 05. wings: dragon rider!AU. - "And that's why I am a dragon rider. To protect Konoha, to save her lands and her people... because if dragons are real, then happily ever afters can be, as well." -
1. silk

**prompt**: 026. silk  
**notes:** found a random prompts list online. this is going to be a collab with MoonNightmare SO GO FOLLOW HER jk she won't publish anything because idk. we'll be switching off (aka I write a drabble, she writes the next) but we can use the prompts in any order.  
**verse:** AU, Uchiha Shogunate. Yes, Sakura's the emperor's daughter and a subordinate to Sasuke. Go google Tokugawa/Edo Period. Also, look up the story of Princess Kazu, which was one of the inspirations for this drabble.  
**disclaimer**: pft. i wish.

* * *

The sudden urge to twist the fabric of her _shiromuku_ was difficult to reign in. Never before and never again would she be able to wear the soft eggshell white of her bridal kimono, and yet all she wanted to do was scrunch the smooth silk in her hands and leave a million little creases. Yes, it was beautiful with it's impeccable embroidery - there could be nothing less, for the prized daughter of the emperor - but the cloth, gliding over her narrow shoulders like the gentlest of waterfalls, only felt cold against her skin.

The unexpected death of the firstborn son of the shogun had only made it clearer to Shogun Fugaku that a reconciliation between the shogunate and the imperial court was necessary. Now the pressing issue of finding his younger son a suitable bride was resolved, as well.

The shogunate had threatened her father with almost everything - a forced abdication on his part, and a sentence to a nunnery for the rest of her life. So she had left Kyoto and everything she had known behind.

She would do it to save them all.

- : -

Now changed into the elaborate _uchikake_ for the wedding reception, Sakura quietly sat next to her new husband, gracefully taking small bites to eat as she had been trained to do when she was young. Her father, dressed in his elaborate formal robes, was talking stiffly to her now father-in-law. Although her father was the one dressed in the rich golden fabric, everyone around them knew who really held the power between the two of them. This new union between the shogunate and the imperial line would not last long, Sakura had realized. She was only the pig for slaughter, the unnecessary sacrifice, dressed in the finest of silks. She fingered the embroidered cherry blossoms and gold leaves of her kimono lightly, soothed in the way it slid effortlessly against her skin.

"You are anxious."

They were the first words her husband had said to her, aside from his requisite vows. She looked up at him, quickly dropping her hands to her sides, before looking down as a sign of respect, as she had always been taught.

She had been trained to be the perfect wife, but not of the next shogun.

Not of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Of course not," she replied softly, her gaze still cast downward. "I am most pleased and excited. It is, after all, the only wedding I will ever have." She let the last part slip out carelessly, but she felt she could afford this one moment of insolence.

"Hn." Sasuke stared at her for a few long moments, but did not continue to speak.

Sakura was bewildered. She had been taught, after all, that the first and most important duty of a wife was to provide everything for her husband. Was he expecting her to start the conversation?

"How... old are you?"

He looked at her with those piercing onyx eyes of his for a few seconds before deigning to answer. "Nineteen."

"Oh." He was so _young_, she couldn't help but think. Most men married around thirty or forty years of age. She had known, of course, that he would be younger than most, but she realized now that he was only two years older than her.

She expected him to ask her the same question, but she supposed that he already knew. After all, Uchiha Sasuke had a reputation for being immaculate in everything he did. He had already earned a name for himself on the battlefield and, although not being the next in line until recently, was known for his intelligence. Yes, he would have learned about her first before marrying her, Sakura decided. Maybe she should have done the same.

Her hands went back to the kimono.

- : -

Sakura sat quietly in the bedroom, her hands grasping fistfuls of the uchikake that she still wore. It would not matter now, she had decided when she had first been brought to the room, if there were wrinkles in the fabric; it would soon be on the ground, anyway.

She would not lie; the wedding night was the greatest of her fears.

Growing up without a mother, Sakura knew little of what to expect, even if she sometimes overheard the gossiping of the palace maids. And if her duty was to provide for her husband, then how would he react when knew that she would be unable to do so?

The quiet sliding of the shoji door startled her as she quickly hid her hands behind her back. Sasuke entered the room stealthily, his footsteps silent. This is a man of war, Sakura knew.

_Predator._

She stilled, unsure of what to do, and looked to him.

Unhesitatingly, he pulled his haori off.

Inwardly, Sakura began to panic. Should she start shedding clothes too? Or wait for him to give her some sort of signal?

"You are nervous," he stated bluntly. Sakura flinched.

"I'm just - I am not suitable to be your wife, I feel." _Lie._ Their union was being celebrated across the country as the best match in centuries. "I - This is -"

"No," he corrected. Gently, he lifted her chin so she that she would look him directly in the eyes.

_"I chose you."_

* * *

**research: **_shiromuku_ is a white or off-white kimono worn for the wedding ceremony, usually embroidered with flowers or the like._ uchikake_ are elaborate, colorful, and are often full of auspicious symbols (like cranes for long life); they are worn for the wedding reception. There is often silver and gold metallic stitching. They are cut very long and not worn with an obi, but are rather left open and trailing.  
The groom's traditional attire consists of a black kimono, a black jacket, haori, with five crests, and a gray hakama.

If you'd like to see more of this verse, don't hesitate to make it known.


	2. glass

**prompt: **012. glass  
**notes:** Hi, I'm the "newb". Don't kill me. (Author: MoonNightmare)  
**verse:** AU because I can't write canon for my life.  
**disclaimer:** nope.

* * *

She elegantly dragged her fingers over the rows of crystal vials stored on the shelves in her abode. The ringing vibrations of glass hitting glass resonated as she produced forth an oval-shaped flask containing a scarlet fluid. She arched her back to steal a glance at her company.

Two young men, dressed in dark garb to avoid detection and blend into the night, sat at her table. It was a round slab of willow, cracked on the sides and darkened with small growths of mold, but functional nevertheless. The wood framed a circular mirror that, in spite of the darkness, gleamed radiantly. Candles provided the source of lighting, dim flames that flickered slightly.

The two were muttering under their breaths. Desperate pleads or idle chatter? Sakura had seen many of them before. Either terrified at the thought of being turned into toads or foolish enough to believe that they were safe within the walls of a witch's home.

One of the men had taken off his hood, revealing sharp curls of blonde hair and a frazzled composure. He looked wary and eyed her with obvious suspicion. Ocean-tinted eyes darted from the furs and trinkets dangling on the walls to his passive companion. Goldilocks had an air of false confidence that was evident in his hesitant and frantic laughter. It erupted from his mouth in sudden bursts as if to reassure him that this was all a joke.

All one sick joke. The other man did not seem to hear the blonde.

Sakura stroked the side of the round vial, and upon feeling the familiar pulse of magic, swirled its contents before sauntering back to the table.

"I need more power." Those were the first words Sakura had heard from the mouth of the dark one after her door was kicked down at the stroke of midnight. The strangers, she supposed at first, were simple-minded thieves, but upon hearing those words, it was clear: she had a customer.

- : -

Customers were starting to become somewhat of a rarity for Sakura. The contracts were neglected by the signers, which just led to more despair and suffering, at least on their part anyways. The stupidity of the immature and unwise who were unable to pay their unbreakable vow. She laughed at their attempts at escape. Those who hid were found, those who ran were chased down, and those who were senseless enough to oppose her were justly punished. Payment was a requirement for her deals. A fulfillment and commitment.

The greater the wish, the greater the cost. Most people asked for love, money, information, wisdom, or something as ridiculous as another bottle of rum.

But to ask for power. Power was wonderful. The ability to grow stronger and overcome a foe? The potential to destroy and create empires and worlds? The magic that enabled her to enchant and extinguish? Power granted unlimited possibilities.

As they stood at her doorway, Sakura smirked and ushered them in with a slight nod of her head. Although their hands were hidden under their thick cloaks, she could make out the shadow of a sheath and hands clutching the handles of their weapons.

"Swords and blades won't work against me darlings, but I commend your prudence," she had sang melodically. They did not remove their firm grip, but both stepped inside, their eyes never leaving her form.

"Power you say, though are you willing to pay the price?" She eyed the dark blurs with extreme curiosity.

"Whatever it takes," was the stern response. The other man visibly stiffened. Sakura smiled.

- : -

Sakura was in her best gown that day, perhaps a coincidence or a sign of luck. Layers of dark browns and majestic oranges collaged in the rough fabrics, while scarlet stains from accidental potion spills dotted the edge of the skirt. The garment hugged her body, subtly exposing her feminine curves. However, a dark coffee shaded shawl slyly shrouded them from sight. Talismans hung down her neck, scraping against one another as she made her way to the willow table. Her pink hair draped down her back, curling at the ends, while strands framed her pale face. Small bells clipped to her hair let out harmonious rings with each of her steps.

The glass was set on the tabletop with a soft "plunk", the maroon elixir rippling ominously within its container. And Sakura awaited their reactions with suppressed anticipation.

The enigmatic man had finally taken off his hood. Stormy onyx mirrors gazed into her jade orbs. The candles illuminated a pale face with sharp handsome features and an intricate grimace. His dark hair was

"What is this?" he demanded as she slid the vial to him over the mirror. It skittered slightly, but retained its balance as it stopped in front of the inky-haired stranger.

"A potion. You drink it," she retorted casually. She peered into the mirror and adjusted the ornaments in her hair, while the man inspected the crimson contents. The blonde-haired one was repressing the urge to protest as he noticed his friend unscrew the cap to sniff at the foreign substance. However when he gave off a resounding cough and set the vial down with a start, his companion rushed over to snatch the vial away. However the blonde was shunted away by a quick kick.

"How would I know if it is poison? It smells foul," He muttered bitterly, tracing the round top of the vial with his finger. His eyes remained fixated on the liquid, watching the fumes rise with fascination.

"You don't." She gave no delay with her response. She knew that question had been coming, "just like medicine," she added smirking. She received a resentful glare from the blonde and no reply from the dark-haired one.

"I guess you will just have to trust little old me," she laughed sweetly and began to hum a soft tune.

"And this will grant my wish?" There was a touch of desperation in his voice. She loved it.

"I haven't named my price yet though. Power is a great responsibility you know," she reasoned out loud. Examining the glass-like mirror in the center of the table, she noticed that the piercing onyx orbs were replaced with a shade of scarlet blood. She looked up to meet onyx once more.

"Name it then." His voice was stern and serious. No doubts?

"Your blonde-friend may not like it," she indicated with a quick gesture his comrade, who was still regarding her with a disgusted expression. The sudden acknowledgement made him nod profusely in agreement.

"He has no say in what I do," the ebony-haired man confirmed with conviction. The blonde stopped nodding and turned to his friend in mild confusion. His eyes widened.

"Your soul, intact and mine. Now drink up." Sakura grinned and pointed her finger at the dark-haired man's chest. Mine. She indicated, as she drew invisible circles around the man's heart.

"No! What the hell you crazy bat, who would trade their own soul-" The golden haired companion was through with his bystander actions. He sprung to life and began to make his way to the pink-haired witch. His blade was halfway drawn, the steel reflecting the glowing light of the candles.

"Naruto, what the f-"

"No, I will not shut up just so that you can get enough power to kill Itachi," "Naruto" hollered just as the blade escaped the confines of the sheath with a resounding clang.

"So you must be Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura was thrilled to learn the identity of her customer at last. Naruto thrust forward and held the blade point at the depression at her throat, however the witch did not seem to notice or care. Her eyes were focused on the face of Uchiha Sasuke.

"You know of me?" His tone was threatening her. She could feel it.

"Part of the dying Uchiha race. Who doesn't?" Sakura tilted her head in amusement, "though I never thought to see you here..."

"Sasuke, listen to me. This woman doesn't know what the hell she is doing, let's just-" Naruto shouted at Sasuke from his position.

"Boy, you have no idea who you are dealing with," Sakura's tone dropped to a low timbre. Murky green eyes met the blonde's cerulean ones as she reached her hand toward the blade.

"Sasuke-" Naruto indicated the door wildly with his free arm as Sakura traced the tip of the sword with her fingers. The steel still hung centimeters from the white of her neck. She gripped the sword tightly with her hand and ripped it from Naruto's hands.

"-is free to make his own decisions without any simpletons to help him. So silence!" Sakura spat out and threw the blade behind her, where it smashed into the shelves of vials, sending glass tumbling to the ground. The blade struck the house's walls, splitting the wood with a forceful crack. The echoes of the falling shards of broken glass continued for a minute before a bout of silence overtook the group. Naruto stood gawking and stepped backwards, distancing himself from the crazy woman.

Distraction silenced, she turned to Sasuke, "Now listen to me Sasuke-kun, I know all about you. Your family. Your dreams. That day when Itachi murdered your parents and clan right in front of your eyes-"

"Oi woman-" And the distraction was back. She strolled forward and grasped the blonde by the neck and pinned him against the wall. Sasuke stared at her intently, unfazed by the blonde.

"They didn't deserve to die. No one does in that way. I can see the pain in your eyes, the betrayal by the one who you loved most. The blood. The anguish. That frustration settling in when you meet him again. Only to be thrown away like a doll-" She let out a giggle. She felt desperate fingernails scratching at her warden fingers that were slowly tightening their grip on Naruto's neck.

"Powerless and weak. You come to the one who you think might be able to help. You're desperate. Why else would you resort to a witch? You came here despite all the potential hazards. You ventured into this place to earn what you rightfully deserve. More power-" Her monologue continued and her eyes only possessed the figure of Sasuke. Only him. Only him. She was in a daze of power.

"Sasuke!" the blonde rasped and Sakura let go of her prisoner to meander over to her other prisoner. Not physically. But mentally. She felt her breathing quicken with excitement and her heart palpitating rapidly. It was almost over. Almost. His eyes were possessed by the lustrous crimson fluid.

"I will support your cause, Sasu-"

"Sasuke!"

The dark-haired male threw his head back and poured the potion down his throat. Sakura stared at him in apprehension as the liquid made its way down his throat. Naruto panicked, stumbling in his injured state towards the pair and clumsily jostled the table. His hand reached out to do something. He had to do something.

Anything.

But it was too late.

His eyes, once onyx, were now replaced with gleaming scarlet, accented by dark black commas. They reflected back the viridian opals of the pink haired witch. He could feel the power surging within him. It was like a breath of fresh air, refreshing and invigorating. But there was something else also.

He heard a soft chuckle coming from the witch's mouth. She held out her finger and traced over his heart.

_"You're mine. For-ev-er."_

* * *

**Author Notes:** I'm sorry that I made you read that. Anyways, if anyone caught it willow (what the table is made of) is a symbol of magic. Yeah, lame I know. This was so not a drabble, but it was fun to write. Forgive me. Anyways, don't hate on _halcyon calamity_ for letting me defile her page with my weird prose. And I will see you after another chapter.


	3. chance

**prompt: **030. chance**  
author: **halcyon calamity**  
notes: **i don't even know how it came to this. oh, and a bit of foul language. be warned.**  
verse: **thief!Sasuke, hacker!Sakura. modern AU.**  
disclaimer: **yeah, no.

* * *

Naruto was Sasuke's first work partner.

He'd been a college drop-out looking to prove himself as more than his family name. The Uchihas were a silent, deadly power. Corrupt government officials, assassins, criminals, you name it. Sasuke grew up thinking that carrying a gun around was completely normal, and that it was routine for everyone to test their food for poisoning before eating.

But Sasuke was determined to make it on his own. The Uchihas were powerful, but he wanted to be_ legendary_.

And Naruto, the kid fresh out of the orphanage, turned out to be his secret weapon.

Naruto was a good diversion when they needed one, Sasuke acknowledged. He knew how to stir a crowd up because he had _guts_. Who purposely tried to get himself arrested for a living?

An idiot, that's who.

And for this reason alone, Sasuke was wary of any recommendations on his blond teammate's part. But the truth was that they needed another analyst - Shikamaru had deemed their schemes too troublesome - and Sasuke didn't know if he could trust a complete stranger. They were the best group in their field - the art of stealing - and any renowned analyst that already had experience could easily turn against them. After all, they would only be after their cut of the jewels, and that was it.

Sasuke didn't really want to trust Naruto - Uchihas did not trust, especially since his family had been rooted in the art of deception for centuries - but he had no choice. He grudgingly accepted to meet with Naruto's friend, if only to see if she was capable enough for the task.

Whoever this Sakura Haruno was, she had no idea what she was in for.

- : -

Her hair was _pink_.

That was the first coherent thought Sasuke could form about the person in front of him.

Fucking hell, _her hair was pink_.

"No."

Sakura Haruno's bright smile instantly dropped as she scowled. "You bastard! I haven't even introduced myself yet!"

"You don't need to." Sasuke got up to leave the small booth in the corner of the coffee shop. "I don't need little girls playing games. I need a _real_ analyst, someone to act as point."

"Oi! Shut up and sit down!" Naruto hissed at him. "You don't even know - "

"I am _so done_ with this, Naruto!" Sakura slammed her hands down on the table, rattling the ceramic cups in front of them. Seeing some of the customers turning at the sound of the commotion, Sasuke immediately sat back down, attempting to draw the attention away from them. They weren't criminals, really - because they were too good to get caught - but the less stares, the better.

"_This_ is why I work solo!" Sakura was hissing. "I am so sick of being underestimated my whole life. I don't _need_ to deal with this. I sure as hell don't need the money, and I have enough projects to handle right now. Fuck it, Naruto, I was going to do this as a favor for you, but if your so-called leader is this much of a douche - "

"You have experience." There was no lilting tone, but it was a question nonetheless.

"Experience? Oh, I have _experience_, alright." Sakura whirled to face Sasuke as Naruto sagged in relief, glad the piercing glare wasn't directed at him anymore. "Last year's Zürcher lift? That was me. And I didn't even have to take a step into Switzerland."

Sasuke stilled, thoughts flooding his brain. Zürcher Cantonal was one of the safest banks in the world - it would take an absolute genius, and an inordinate amount of luck, to get in and out without leaving a trace behind. Although the robbery had never been reported publicly, the underground circles were buzzing about Yuurei, the skilled hacker that refused to reveal his or her identity, ghost-like in the way their presence would appear and disappear while taking millions with them.

And now, she was sitting in front of him, with her absurdly pink locks and impossibly young looks. He refused to show that he was impressed; after all, she may have been a legendary hacker, but he was a legendary thief in his own right. "How old are you?" he demanded.

"Same as us," Naruto quickly answered, not wanting Sakura to go into a fit of rage over Sasuke's rude tone. "Twenty-four."

"I graduated from MIT two years ago," Sakura added. "Counted cards for awhile there, but it got boring eventually. Too predictable."

The Blackjack team at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology was famous, Sasuke remembered. After all, Itachi had been on it. The countless trips to Atlantic City were more than suspicious, but Itachi had gotten away with it, somehow or another. Maybe it had been the Uchiha influence; perhaps they were just that good.

Money was nothing to an Uchiha, with their shady dealings and less-than-noble actions, but the adrenaline addiction was hereditary. Itachi conned casinos, and Sasuke stole treasures.

"You're Itachi's brother, aren't you," she said quietly, breaking Sasuke's concentration.

"Hn," he replied.

"He was my mentor a few years ago," Sakura elaborated. "How is he doing now?"

"Hn. I wouldn't know."

Naruto butted in to explain. "He doesn't think counting cards is a very honorable thing, Sakura."

"Honorable?" she asked, eyebrows raised. "A bit hypocritical, wouldn't you think?"

"He's cheating the system," Sasuke answered. His lips twisted into an amused smirk. "We _break_ the system."

Sakura paused before replying. "I like the way you think." _I'm in_, her viridian eyes danced, _if you give me a chance_.

"Why are you willing to help us?" Sasuke asked, leaning forward and lowering his voice. "That transfer out of Zürcher has to be worth much more than what we're going for."

"Naruto told me what your target is," she replied before smiling, appearing the cheerful, naive girl she had seemed like when she had first walked in.

"Every girl loves her jewelry."

- : -

"It's beautiful," Sakura breathed, reaching out towards the box that Sasuke held - and in it, the Chopard diamond and emerald necklace, valued at 3 million dollars.

Sasuke gently took the jewelry out of its box. The dripping 191-carat emeralds and 16-carat diamonds sparkled in the light, and Sakura's breath caught as Sasuke fastened it around her neck.

"I must be the happiest woman in the world right now," she laughed, "even if it's only for a few minutes."

"It's yours."

She stared at Sasuke incredulously. "You can't do that. Naruto and Suigetsu need their pay cuts too."

"I paid Suigetsu off already. And Naruto... understands." _Finally_, Naruto had shouted gleefully. _Just tell her you like her. She can't reject you if you give her one of the most expensive necklaces in the world, so you don't have to worry about anything, bastard!_

"You -" Sakura was dumbfounded. _"Why?_"

Sasuke, still standing behind her after closing the clasp of the necklace, turned her around to face him. Silence overtook the pair as he paused, as if struggling to choose the right words.

"You... stole my heart away.**"**

* * *

**research: **

Zurcher Cantonal is a real, secure bank in Switzerland. There is/was a card-counting team at MIT that took the best and brightest students. Google the movie 21 if you have not seen it before. The Chopard Magnificent Diamond and Emerald necklace is real and is listed as the fourth most expensive necklace in the world, at 3 million dollars.

probably won't be returning to this verse in the future.


	4. color

**prompt:** 020. color.

**notes:** inspired by the imagine dragons song radioactive. but then i heard it in a trailer for the host and cried because imagine dragons and stephenie meyer should not be associated together. at all. oh, and this is halcyon calamity. i'll be taking over MoonNightmare's turn this time around.

**verse:** monochrome!AU.

**disclaimer:** not mine, sadly.

* * *

_i'm waking up, to ash and dust_

_i wipe my brow and i sweat my rust_

_i'm breathing in the chemicals_

* * *

The sun peeks into his window, prompting Sasuke to get out of bed. He's been awake for awhile - but then again, he's never quite asleep these days. One of the esteemed captains of the Konoha Police Force, he must always be on his guard.

Because even after two years, whatever happened to Itachi is a still-lingering threat.

Looking out his window, he sees nothing but gray. Just like always. The faint sunlight glints off varying shades of black and white hair as a few people make their way to work in the wee hours of the morning. Only a select number of them have any color on their bodies at all - a bright t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans. Such is the fashion lately of Konoha. Even brightly-colored contacts and wigs have made their way onto the scene, only available to the extremely rich who can afford such luxuries.

Sasuke turns away from the window. In this monochrome world, he will protect what Itachi left behind.

- : -

"Good morning," Yakushi Kabuto, the white-haired leader of Forensics, murmurs as he passes him in the hallways.

Sasuke acknowledges him before quickly ducking into his office. There was always something rather off about that guy, but he must admit Kabuto is a brilliant forensic investigator.

There's 20 minutes before his shift is supposed to start, but no one deems it strange he's early.

It's been this way for the past two years, after all.

Ever since Itachi disappeared and Sasuke took his place on the Police Force, he spends the first 20 minutes of his day on Itachi's disappearance. It has long since been a cold case - many have attributed the massacre of Konoha Squad One to Itachi going completely insane - but Sasuke will continue for as long as it takes. As much as it seems like they want him to believe Itachi is a murderer, he will never stop looking for answers.

Itachi would never coldheartedly kill Shisui like that.

Today, a large file is waiting upon his desk as Sasuke sits down. His anonymous informant has finally managed to obtain it, it seems. The file is abnormally thin; from what he can tell, only a few pages lay in its contents. The cover is stamped CONFIDENTIAL. This is it, he knows. The whereabouts of Itachi lie just inches away from his fingers.

_CONFIDENTIAL REPORT_

_JUNE 1ST, 2102 AD_

_THE IMMUNIZATION PROJECT_

_OBJECTIVE: Make humans immune to radioactive substances, in event of nuclear warfare with Oto._

_PROCEDURE: Project start date: January 1st, 2101. 100 young children under the age of one taken from families and orphanages. Half exposed to radiation in limited, varying amounts while other 50 exposed to long-term radiation._

_All subjects dead within one month._

Someone has underlined the word _dead_ in bold strokes.

And underneath the report, in Itachi's unmistakable scrawl: _**File not in computer database. Names of researchers unknown. One year in between project and report - why? Project funding completely off Konoha records.**_

The questions Itachi asks cause Sasuke to wonder. The computer database of the government of Konoha has the ability to put confidential reports like this under password. Many skilled hackers wouldn't be able to crack through. There _is_ the possibility that someone simply didn't want to have the risk of someone discovering the mass murdering of children, but was it really necessary to make sure the project was only in material form.

But then Itachi is onto something else. Why is the report date marked more than a year after these children were supposedly killed? Governmental reports all must be reported within one week, a fact that Sasuke, as one of the captains of the KPF, knows well enough from all the paperwork he's done.

And then, the research funding. The exposure to radiation and the use of laboratory equipment had to have been quite expensive, and yet no there is no record. Someone has quite effectively attempted to wipe this completely off of Konoha history - too effectively to be deemed as only for safety. Someone is paranoid that once discovered, this could change Konoha, for worse.

Which is why Itachi was investigating, it seems.

By 2101, Sasuke knows, Hokage Sarutobi had been seriously ill, to the point that the Council had mainly been the one making all the decisions. If they had approved this project - and in the process, killed 100 children - who knew what else they had done?

The next page is a list. Sasuke doesn't even realize until he really looks at the words - they're names. Names of the 100 children that died for no reason at all. Children that should have been his age now, that he should have met in school or on the force.

"Bastard." Sasuke looks up to find Sai at the doorway. "We're going to be late."

He nods once, carefully closing the file and making sure to lock it securely in one of his cabinets.

Someone found that Itachi was digging and got rid of him because of it.

And Sasuke will find out why.

- : -

Five days later, and yet Sasuke has failed to find any more information on the Immunization Project. He's asked Hatake Kakashi, one of his old mentors and Itachi's friend, to help, simply because he's the only one Sasuke can bring himself to trust.

But Sasuke has other duties too, one such assignment that leaves him working with Hyuuga Neji, another captain on the force. Drug dealing has been an excessive problem in Konoha these days, and the underground world has gotten more and more careless with these transactions. The KPF's plan is to bust one of these transactions and hopefully get to the root of the problem.

"Bastard, your new secretary is here," Sai's voice comes floating in, interrupting Sasuke and Neji's strategy session.

"I didn't ask for a secretary. Send them back." Sasuke mutters, attempting to regain his concentration.

"Commander Uchiha's orders," Sai replies shortly, leading the girl in. Black hair and white eyes mark her distinctively as a Hyuuga. Perhaps his father is doing a favor for Hiashi, Sasuke thinks.

"Sasuke-sama," she offers, bowing lowly. "My name is Hyuuga Sakura."

- : -

Sakura is a competent worker, something Sasuke is grateful for. She never oversteps boundaries, either, which is extremely convenient when he is investigating the Project and he has too much paperwork to do. Over the course of a few weeks, Sasuke has grown to maybe even like her for her efficiency. She is, granted, very private about her personal life, but he would be a hypocrite for being frustrated over that.

Meanwhile, the investigation has hit a wall. He and Kakashi have managed to find little information, only that Itachi went underground for a while shortly before taking his mission with Squad One. If he found anything of importance, he failed to leave any traces of it behind.

The assignment with the drug ring goes on without a hitch. The dealers are brought in through an undercover operation and are appropriately dealt with. Sasuke's father congratulates both Sasuke and Neji for a job well done, but Sasuke only hears Itachi could have done better.

- : -

Three days after his detainment, one of the criminals offers to exchange information for less time in prison; he insists that there are colored people in the underground network, with blue eyes and red hair and all these other colors of the rainbow. Natural, too - no artificial dye or wigs. The psychiatrists deem him completely insane and have him sent to the Konoha Mental Hospital. A week later, he is dead, supposedly by hanging. No one questions a thing.

- : -

"She's not a Hyuuga."

"What?" It's an ordinary Wednesday afternoon - Sakura has taken her late lunch break and is nowhere in sight. Neji is standing in front of his desk in full gear.

"She's not a Hyuuga," he repeats. "I checked the family records. No mention of any Sakura. All other people accounted for."

Sakura, his secretary? Not who she seems?

"If she's not a Hyuuga," Sasuke murmurs, "then who is she?"

- : -

"Sasuke-sama," she calls, walking into the office, "I retrieved the files from Co -"

_Slam._ The back of her head hits the wall as his snarling face fills her vision. _"Who are you?"_ he demands.

"What are you talking ab - "

"I know you're not Hyuuga Sakura," he says. "So who are you? And why are you here?"

"I'm just a secretary!" she shoots back, her eyes blazing green.

_Green?_

"Why are your eyes colored?" Sasuke asks frantically, shaking her shoulders. _"Why?"_

"Damn it," Sakura says, closing her eyes, before they turn snowy white once again. Sasuke's line of sight goes straight to her hair; there's a layer of pink under the black. This shouldn't be possible at all.

_"What are you?"_

"Itachi asked me to keep an eye on you!" she whispers. "Now, let me go before I kick your ass!"

"Itachi is alive," he breathes, his grip loosening. Sakura takes advantage of this fact and wrenches herself out of his grasp.

"You want to know who I am?" She strides over to his desk, pulling out the confidential file from a cabinet that should be locked. She flips to the second page and brings it to Sasuke.

It's the list of names from the Immunization Project.

"There," she says, pointing.

And on that list, halfway down the piece of paper:

_Haruno Sakura._

* * *

_i'm waking up, i feel it in my bones_

_enough to make my systems blow_

_welcome to the new age_

* * *

**notes2**: there's definitely going to be a sequel. i'm sure you're all curious what's going on and such... but i wanted to get this idea down. oh, and let me know what questions you have so that i can put it in the next installment!

**notes3: **by the way, i found out that ohwhatsherface has this story in her favorites community. considering i worship her, i just freaked out to MoonNightmare.

**notes4: **happy april fool's day, by the way.

**notes5: **mishapocalypse. nuff' said.


	5. wings

**prompt**: 015. wings.

**notes**: took me forever to pick a prompt. i rather like this AU, though. i don't think i've seen it for this pairing yet. inspired by Eragon, except for the fact that i haven't read it since fourth grade so maybe i'm just imagining the similarities. and the movie sucked balls. and holllls crap i just noticed eragon is just dragon with an e instead of a d. mindblown. (Author: halcyon calamity).

**verse**: AU, dragon riders.

**disclaimer**: sometimes I think I can do crystal meth, but then I'm like, ehhhh, maybe not.

* * *

_When Sasuke was a young boy, he often begged for his mother to tell him a certain story after he was prepared for bed by the maids. Queen Mikoto, being the loving parent she was, never denied this one wish of her son's. Her eldest, Crown Prince Itachi, had recently traveled to the Temple, and had not been chosen for the role he had been prepared for all his life. The palace, then, had been shaken by the news that the even the young prodigy had failed the standards of the gods. The prophecy from over a century ago had spoken of a fearless team comprised of four youngsters, one of them of royal blood, that would lead Konoha to numerous victories in the battles ahead. With the tensions with Sound rising higher and higher with each passing full moon, impending war was sure to come; the question was when it would happen, and if Konoha would be ready._

_"The Four Dragons of the East, West, North, and South," Mikoto began, "have lived to serve and protect the lands of Konoha for many generations. They do so because they are the Creators. They are just some of the many gods that bestowed life upon us, and they willingly descended from the skies, to protect their people._

_"The Dragons, like the gods, are immortal, but their time on earth has affected them. They can no longer speak in human tongues; nor can they create as they once did. But they are still the most powerful creatures that roam the lands._

_"Each of the Four chooses a rider, with whom they form an unbreakable connection. These riders fight alongside the Dragons to protect Konoha and her people. Their very souls are intertwined; when the rider dies. the Dragon is reborn into an egg, which will only hatch for the next rider it chooses. The cycle continues until this very day."_

_Mikoto stood up to leave from her son's bedside, but Sasuke cried, "Wait! You're forgetting the last part!"_

_She merely smiled at his disappointed expression. "Ah, yes. It was very coincidental that recently, all Four Dragons had returned to their egg form. But just last year, the Dragon of the West chose a small young girl, right around your age._

_"They say her name is Haruno Sakura."_

- : -

Sasuke stands in the middle of the Temple, silent and stoic as always, as he remembers the legend his mother had told him so many nights ago. To think that his boyhood dream is only an arm's length away is nothing short of astonishing. Unlike Itachi's visit eight years ago, when only the Dragon of the West had hatched, only one lone egg sits on the altar. This is no ordinary egg. Its shell is glimmering with glinting rubies and gold swirls, as if an artisan has carefully crafted it through many weeks of hard labor. It is the largest egg he has ever seen, but he certainly can't imagine a powerful dragon fitting inside.

He can hear the impatient rustling of Tsunade, the head priestess, behind him. What strikes him the most deeply, though, is that none of the three riders and dragons make a sound. They are silent - they are deadly.

Cautiously, he lays his hand on the outer shell.

The flames burst the moment flesh hits solid, and yet he cannot feel the heat. The fire seems to lick at his hand, soothing him.

It is then that he hears the first crack.

Tiny claws find their way into the light. Sasuke stares, mesmerized, as the beast incinerates the entire shell, leaving only itself in all its beautiful glory. He hears someone suck in a breath, behind him; who exactly it is, he cannot tell.

_Fledgling_, he hears, and after a few moments he realizes the Dragon of the East is addressing him. Its crimson eyes seem to stare right on through, as if seeing past his name, his title, his wealth, everything that defines him.

_You may call me Kogasu._

- : -

Kogasu grows bigger and stronger everyday at almost an alarming rate, but he is nowhere near his full size yet, and so Sasuke must train without his partner, for now.

Watching the other riders spar is nothing like anything he has seen before. He is thoroughly trained in the art of the sword and hand-to-hand combat, but this is something else entirely.

Haruno Sakura and the Dragon of the West. She is firm, solid, and always stands her ground. More than half her life has been spent here, training and learning and forging an incredible connection with the dragon. They fight as one. Her attacks are hard-hitting; she shakes the earth and moves mountains, leaving ruins in her wake.

Watching her fight Sabaku no Gaara and the Dragon of the North is even more beautiful. Gaara's fighting style is much more graceful, and yet there is a cold, biting sense to it. The two sides dance around each other, never quite catching the other. Their methods certainly complement each other; having spent six years together had also formed a close friendship between them.

And then Uzumaki Naruto is a force of his own. The Dragon of the South launches large, powerful attacks in quick succession, and its rider is more than happy to comply. Although they have only been united for three years, it is obvious that his enthusiasm and natural talent have given him an extra boost.

A sense of belonging settles over him. _This is where I am meant to be._

_This is my destiny._

- : -

His first time sparring hand-to-hand with Sakura leaves him seeing stars.

Literally.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke-sama," the pink-haired teenager says worriedly helping him up as he dusts himself off and tries not to be embarrassed. Sasuke has had the best combat instructors in the kingdom, and yet this girl - who grew up in a freaking _Temple_ - has managed to get him flat on his back with the wind knocked out of him. Kakashi would be chuckling if he saw this.

"Don't call me that."

Sakura flushes. "Ah... I apologize, Uchiha-sama."

"Sasuke-san is fine." After all, they're going to be teammates, right?

"Of course, Sasuke-san." He doesn't fail to hear the subtle tone of surprise in her words.

Silence overtakes the pair. The two are the only ones on the grounds as early daylight creeps closer and closer; Naruto is spending time with his uncle Jiraiya, who has visited while traveling, and Gaara has been allowed to visit his family.

"How did you manage... to do that?" Sasuke finally asks. Sakura's small fists should not have been able to daze him.

"Ah... well, training with the dragon is not only physical, but spiritual also. I've spent enough time with Seichō that I've been able to develop a fighting style in which our chakra, our life force, is intertwined," Sakura explains. "Therefore, I can borrow some of his power and incorporate it into my own stores."

"You call the dragon a male?" According to the legends, the dragons were gods, with no gender specified.

"You're not the only who has asked me that," Sakura laughs. "In truth, I asked him what he preferred. Calling him 'it' seems too impersonal. He means a lot more to me than just a partner."

"You were very young when you were chosen," Sasuke acknowledges. He remembers the stories. Sakura is the first girl to ever be chosen as a rider, sparking animosity from many who felt she didn't deserve it,

But the Dragons never choose wrongly.

"I was going to live here and eventually train to become a priestess," Sakura says, looking to the horizon where the sun was starting to rise. "I wasn't supposed to touch the eggs, but I was curious. I knew the stories, of course, but I thought they were just that. Stories. Imagine my panic when I realized the egg was actually cracking. I thought I had broken it. Then the earthquake happened, and Tsunade came rushing in. I thought she would be furious." A small smile appears on her lips, before she sighs. "Sometimes I wonder if I hadn't been so brave, you know? If I had never been chosen by Seichō."

"My brother came here when he was 13," Sasuke suddenly spills out. He doesn't know why he is telling her this - she probably already knows - but he feels like he owes her a piece of his life as well. "Everyone thought he was going to be chosen, my father included. And when he didn't... still, no one believed it would be me."

"I vaguely remember Crown Prince Itachi," Sakura laughs. "He seemed a bit scary to me, when I was younger, but I suppose he was not that bad. Then again, I have not seen him in eight years."

"Do you ever leave the Temple?" Sasuke asks. "I mean, Sabaku-san is gone, so I know it's possible..."

"Only to visit family," Sakura says wistfully. "And, well... mine is dead. Killed in a Sound raid."

Sasuke freezes, unsure if he should comfort her or not. But Sakura seems accepting of her past. She only looks to see what the future holds.

"And that's why I am a dragon rider. To protect Konoha, to save her lands and her people... because if dragons are real, then happily ever afters can be, as well."

* * *

**notes2**: no research notes because IT'S ALL FANTASY HEH. But I'm imagining the Uchihas to have a feudal system. _Kogasu _means sear in Japanese. _Seichō suru_ means plant. In case you didn't notice, East is fire (for the katon jutsus), West is earth (Sakura's earthquake attacks hah), South is water (Naruto's ocean blue eyes.. and the fact that he can be bright but also stormy), and North is air (should have been sand for Gaara, but SAND ISN'T AN ELEMENT OKAY). like, the avatar elements, yo.

**notes3**: new laptop, yay! but windows 8 is giving me a headache.

**notes4**: OOC Sasuke.

**notes5**: seriously.


End file.
